Bad Boy
by PokerGirl
Summary: Prussia has weird way of telling everyone about his relationsip with England, obviously an awesome one. Sort of crack fic, involving PrUk. Slash/BxB. Don't like- don't read. Rated M to be sure.


**A/N: My first published fanfic :) I hope you like it. I may have a few problems with the grammar [English is not my first language], so if you saw some, please tell me :)**

* * *

Germany entered to his hotel room sighing, and took off his coat.

The conference was longer than usual, and he had to shout more than normal. Not only that – Italy drug him to a restaurant, and Germany suspected he is starting to develop a trauma from pasta.

_Pasta in the morning, pasta in the noon, pasta in the evening, and pasta in the conference. _He thought as he removed his tie, and went to the mini-bar. He deserved a bottle or two of beer right now.

Only, he was stopped by sounds from the bedroom, something that sounds like his trouble-making brother, and hum of other, familiar, voice.

He went on his tip-toes, and swore that if Gilbert brought another girl he would…

He would do something if he could finish his sentence. Instead, he could see two men lying on the bed. _**His bed.**_ One of them lay on the top of the other.

But he could only rise his eyebrows when he noticed that his brother was ahh… lying in the bottom. He couldn't see the man on the top of his… _brother_, because his brother's hands held the stranger's head, but he could see that the stranger had thin and long legs. Also, he was wearing white boxers, and a green oversized [at least for the stranger] shirt, that was suspiciously similar to one of his brother's shirts, like the one with the yellow chick on it.

"Ich liebe dich," A voice murmured, but that was loud enough to Germany to realize that it was his brother.

* * *

His eyes widened as he walked backwards. Suddenly, he felt sorry for refusing the dessert.

"Vee~~ Prussia was with som-" The voice of the cheerful Italian was interrupted.

"Don't say it that loud!" Germany gritted his teeth. "That was strange enough, but he was telling him he… loved him?"

"Vee~~ So weird!" The Italian thought about that for a second, and left it.

He dropped the topic almost immediately, and talked about dinner in some 'nice' restaurant he found. One that serves wurst, too. This time, Germany listened.

* * *

By the next conference, pretty much everyone knew about Prussia dating someone, thanks to Italy, who mentioned it randomly in every conversation.

Even Prussia had a reminder of that, in a form of ugly red-purple bruise.

England could be such a tsundere sometimes. Not awesome.

Ah, but he was still cute, and very sexy.

Now, it doesn't matter, no when Prussia burst to the meeting. Everyone just stared at him, some with expression of "What the heck…?".

"Everybody know I'm dating with someone, so here is your chance to find out who!" Prussia declared dramatically, and went on a stage that came from nowhere. He stood in the middle, and held a microphone.

Near to every nation a red buzzer appeared.

"The rules are simple. Awesome me let you ask 21 questions of yes and no. Everyone has a one chance to ask a question that isn't one of yes and no, and one chance to guess who is that, because I am awesome. Got it? Great! Let's sta—rt!"

Most of the participants looked shocked about what just happened, when noisy music was played in the background.

The buzzer beeped, and Prussia pointed at France.

"We got a first one!" The music was replaced to a sound of ticking clock. "Ask!".

"It's right it's not a girl?".

"Yes!" Prussia held one finger.

"So it's a boy!" France shouted and slammed his buzzer.

"Yes!" Prussia raised another finger, and China facepalmed.

"I'm wasting my chance now! How is he in the bed?"

The nations stared at France with pity.

"Kinky," Prussia answered with a suggestive face and winked.

France nosebleed when he shouted the next question too loud. "Can we have threesome?".

"No!" Prussia grinned, and raised the third finger. Before France could ask another question, America and Russia jumped on him, blocking his mouth.

The buzzer was beeping, now from different direction, surprisingly – Germany.

"Does he… ah… speaks German?" Germany hesitated.

"Yes!" Prussia smiled.

"As a first language?" Germany asked again, not bothering to touch the buzzer.

"Ah…" The smile went down of the Prussian's face for a second. "No! Awesome me taught him, kesesese!".

Now Prussia was holding five fingers.

"Then what is his first language?" Germany looked at him.

Prussia struggle for a moment, and shrugged. "English."

America jumped on his buzzer like it was a terrorist. "Is he blonde?".

"Yes!".

The sixth finger was raised.

"And british?"

"Yes!"

The seventh finger was raised.

"And tsundere and moody all the time?"

"Ah… I don't think I should answer that…".

"It's Angleterre?" France, who managed to release himself, shouted with a disbelief look.

"Kesesese! France is right! He is the winner!".

The music became even noisier, and blinding light on the ceiling lit up.

The entire nation turned their faces to England, who sat in the corner with sealed face. From that distance they could only hear something about 'Why did you even bother trying?" and colorful language.

When they turned their faces back to Prussia who still laughed his awesome laughter, they saw that France were on the stage, beside him.

"Kesesese, I win a kinky night, and you get… nothing!".

Prussia jumped from his place, and ran to where England stood. Once he got there, he caught England, lifted him, and throw him over his shoulder.

England didn't even resisted when Prussia ran like that from the conference room.

* * *

"Spread your legs.". The rough voice was heard.

"Wider." He demanded, and now he could see the smirk on the other's face.

"You want it?" England asked, and tortured him a bit more.

"Ye.. yes…" Prussia murmured, and moaned.

"Well, you'll have to wait," England licked his neck, nibbling. "Because someone was a bad boy today.".


End file.
